A screwdriver is a convenient tool operable for driving threaded bolts. A conventional screwdriver includes a handle and a shank secured to the handle. The tip of the shank is made of one type and size. As there are various types and sizes of the heads of the threaded bolts, a user has to acquire screwdrivers with tips of various types and sizes. This is an expensive practice and requires a lot of space for storage.
To overcome the foregoing problem, there has been devised a tool kit including a handle for engagement with bits of various types and sizes. This reduces the cost and the space for storage. The tool kit is often stored in a toolbox.
A conventional toolbox includes a shell and a cover for keeping a tool kit in the shell. When the toolbox is opened, the shell is laid on a horizontal surface such as a table or the ground. If the bits are firmly disposed in the shell, a user will have to hold the shell with one hand and take a tool from the shell with the other hand. If not, the bits might be dropped from the toolbox and lost.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.